Limited by dimensions and costs of a terminal, both a lens and a sensor of the terminal are relatively small in area, and a shot image has relatively poor quality. In a night scene or a low illuminance environment, because of weak light, a shot image has even worse quality.
To improve a shooting effect of a terminal, a multi-frame noise reduction technology is gradually applied to image processing of the terminal. Specifically, first, a same scene is shot for multiple times to obtain multiple frames of images. Then, the multiple frames of images are synthesized into one frame of image by using a feature that different image noise is generated at different positions, so as to achieve an objective of noise reduction.
The multi-frame noise reduction technology requires that multiple frames of images are collected by using a single camera by means of continuous shooting. However, limited by a maximum frame rate of a terminal, a time interval at which the multiple frames of images are collected is usually relatively long. Within the time interval, if hand trembling occurs during shooting performed by a hand-held terminal, an image synthesized by collected multiple frames of images may be blurry.